KC meets Lima
by Clawless
Summary: What happens when the Kennish-Vasquez family moves to Lima, Ohio. Problem after problem ensues. My first fanfic.
1. All because of a new car wash

Author's Note: I do not own Glee. I also don't own SAB. If I did, Regina would have brought out the truth sooner and Daphne and Emmett would be together. I have stuck to canon SAB not that it will matter much for now. This is my first fanfic so... Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Bay POV<p>

I cannot believe this, I thought to myself for the umpteenth time. Dad, or I guess John(? This is getting frustrating), wants to open more Kennish Car Washes. Not really a big deal, except for the fact that it means the whole family, and I mean everybody, has to move to Lima, Ohio. Apparently this is a great investment for the business. Like I care. I'm not trying to throw myself a pity party but seriously, I like it at Buckner. And I don't want to leave behind my friends, Emmett included. I'm pretty sure Daphne doesn't like that idea either. Then again, I can't blame her since there is no deaf school anywhere near Lima. Toby gets to go to some private school for boys called Dalton Academy. Lucky. Regina gets another chance to start over with her salon. Since we've all become closer we will all live in the one house. Daphne and I will be attending the local public school called William McKinley High School. We are not too happy about that. Daphne is still trying to plead out of having an interpret. I think I understand why. I wouldn't want to have someone following me around all day either.

As Daphne and I helped each other pack our stuff, we came up with a brilliant idea. We decided to wait to tell everyone else about it.

We sat around what was supposed to be our dining room table. It was still covered so high with boxes that the chinese takeout had to sit on our laps. Nobody had ever realized how much stuff we all had until now. We decided to go through it all as we unpacked, which meant that we weren't going to school for at least a week. Before we could even start the long process of unpacking, we had to install a lot of things for Daphne. It wasn't easy either. When we first set up the doorbell, we missed a wire and when Toby tried it out, it didn't make any sound, which would have been fine if it weren't for the fact that most of us wanted more than lights to alarm us of visitors.

We finally started to unpack. That was when we realized that some of Daphne's things had been installed in my room and some had been installed in her room. Dad quickly called an inspector to find out if the wall between our rooms was a supporting wall. It wasn't and Dad asked if the guy could take the wall down. Looks like Daphne and I will be sharing a room. On the plus side, we both still have our own bathrooms. With us all having cars, Toby and I were told we were not allowed to have the garages for ourselves. However, there were a bunch of extra rooms, so we set one up as a guest room for Melody and Emmett, and another for any hearing guests. With extra rooms still available, I was given an art room. A room was soundproofed to make a studio for Toby. Daphne got a room too, although she hasn't decided what to do with it yet. We finished unpacking and it was time to tell our three parents our idea.

"Listen up. Daphne and I have an idea. Since you told us about moving and attending William McKinley full-time, Daphne has asked to not have an interpretor. I know you all don't like that but can you really blame her? Would you want to have some creepy old person following you around all day?"

"Bay, it doesn't work like that," Regina said. "An interpretor is meant to make communication easier for Daphne."

"Mom, please. I really don't want an interpretor. It will make me such a social outcast." Daphne pleaded.

"Regina, please listen. I'm not suggesting that Daphne is left to her own devices." Here she gave me an evil glare. "You may not have noticed but my signing has gotten really good. Our schedules haven't been set up yet and we are not going to know anybody. We were thinking that if we take the same classes, I can help interpret for Daphne. It would make both of us really happy."

"I suppose it would be easier if you were together, but I feel like Daphne should still have an interpretor," Mom said. I took one last shot. I looked at Regina and repeated myself using only sign language. She was impressed. Regina looked at me and Daphne and signed one word; yes.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. I have ideas for the first few chapters, but after that I haven't planned yet. I may consider any reviews or pms for future plot line.<p> 


	2. A Blur of Confusion

AN: I do not own Glee or SAB. I wish I did. Please review at the end. My ideas only go so far.

Daphne POV

It seemed to come upon us all of a sudden. Toby went back to school the day before we did, but I think it had something to do with that school's policy about only starting on certain days of the week or some freakish thing like that. I was terrified, no I was petrified. My experiences in a hearing school never seemed to go well. I'm sure you can imagine why I wasn't very thrilled about this. Elementary school may be long gone from everybody else's memory, but I remember very well how cruel those girls were to me. I had cried everyday that I didn't want to go back. Buckner Hall wasn't much better, but at least I didn't have to deal with that all the time. Plus I had Bay and Toby there if I had needed them. It had helped that I had made friends in Liam and Wilke. But even so, I had first been the freak who tried to burn the cooking lab, then the girl who almost got hit by a car. It had become a hopeless case when I was forced to have an interpretor.

So I had convinced Bay to help me with a project of sorts. We would pretend like nothing was wrong. She would help me with my hair in the morning and nobody would be able to guess that I had hearing aids. It wasn't so much that I was ashamed of being deaf, people would figure it out the moment I talked to them. It was more about that fact that I was already going to be a new kid, I didn't want to stand out anymore than was necessary.

Bay POV

On Tuesday morning, I was awoken by a silent thunderstorm. You wonder what that means. It means I was woken up by a lot of lightning, but never heard the smallest bit of thunder. I looked over to see Daphne bolt up. That's when I realized that there was no storm, it was her alarm clock. I heard Toby's alarm going off across the hall. The clock on my bedside table said 5:30. Why did they both have to be such early risers? Why couldn't they wait till 6, which was at the least a little bit more reasonable. I was about to roll over and go back to sleep when I realized that Daphne wouldn't change her habits to suit me, so I might as well get used to waking up a half hour earlier. I got out of bed and began my day.

Daphne POV

My alarm clock went off and I reached over to turn it off. That's when I remember that my new bed was a little bigger and I would have to get up to turn it off. Before I hit the off button, I looked over at Bay. She looked like a deer in headlights. She had this startled expression plastered on her face. She seemed to relax after a minute. I remembered that it can be a little freaky to wake up to lights sometimes. I felt bad, but the alternative was out of the question.

An hour later, we were dressed and ready to go. Breakfast was pretty uneventful. We put our dishes in the sink, grabbed our bags and piled into Kathryn's car. We waved goodbye to Toby as he left for his school. Bay looked a little sad to see him go. I realized it had to be tough for them, not going to the same school anymore. Toby seemed to make a lot of friends on his first day and I could only hope that our day would go the same way.

Both moms walked us into school since we needed legal guardians to fill out the paperwork. Since custody of me and Bay had been left alone, we needed them both. While they filled out paperwork, Bay and I were supposed to pick our classes. Obviously most our classes were already picked out, but we still needed to pick a language and elective. As for an elective, none of them sounded very interesting, so we went with a class that had something to do with accounting. As for a language, well that was a different decision all together. I wasn't happy that we had to take one. It would be difficult, but if I had to take one... well there was only one option. Bay felt the exact same way, which made that decision very easy. They handed us our schedule(s), and we were on our way. Our moms left, without making any sort of scene for once. I'm pretty sure something must have happened in the parking lot or on the way home.

Bay and I walked to our first class, Spanish One with Mr. William Schuester. I was still nervous about the idea, but I knew that grandma was always willing to help with that one. Bay glanced at me and I could tell she was just as nervous as I was. She was talking so fast and not even looking at me, that I had no idea what she was saying. Apparently it was in a whisper because no one seemed to notice what she said. I looked forward again just in time to see a couple of muscular guys, clearly football players, walking towards us with smiles on their faces. I could easily see past their smiles and I tried to warn Bay. "Bay... Bay... Bay... Bay." I said a couple of times. I gave up. It was easy to see that they did not want to play nice. A bunch of kids ran out of the hallway or shoved themselves against their lockers to get out of the way. A lot of them were gawking at the fact that we weren't terrified. They were about to walk into us when they stopped. One kid said something really fast and then I saw that he said "Welcome to McKinley High, freaks." His smile turned malicious and I turned to stone. Well not literally, but I was suddenly very wet and cold. The look on Bay's face told me the same thing had happened to her. She looked like she was about to cry. The boys walked away and Bay asked me one thing, "Why do I feel like you are not as upset about this as me?" My reply was simple, "I'm used to it, Bay. People do things like that to me all the time." A look of pity passed over her face, as if she had temporarily forgotten that I was deaf.

A very bubbly girl approached us. "Let me help you." I think that's what she said. She pulled me and Bay to a bathroom. She grabbed supplies and stools seemingly out of nowhere. She sat us down on the stools and washed the Slushie (as I now knew what had been thrown at us) out of our hair and clothes. Somehow, the bell still hadn't rung for first period. We had one small tragedy in the Slushie incident. Our map of the school had been destroyed. Bay asked the girl to show us to the Spanish room. She seemed more than happy to oblige. She took us directly there and told us she would help us find our way to our next class if we needed it. Bay shook her head and said she would ask the teacher for help. With that out of the way we walked into the classroom just as the bell rang.

My first impression of Mr. William Schuester was how young he looked. I actually took him as a fellow student, and i'm pretty sure Bay did too. Most of the teachers at Carlton and Buckner were ancient. Bay called his name and he stepped forward. She looked shocked. She introduced us to him and he showed us where we could sit. He asked to join him again in the front of the classroom. I was a little terrified. Despite the fact that we had been Slushied in front of half the school, I didn't think that mattered. I had this feeling that just about every kid in the school had been Slushied at least once. I knew that the moment I introduced myself, people would realize I was different and would start the bullying right in front of an inexperienced teacher. I couldn't have been any more wrong. Bay was not going to let anyone treat me that way. She stood next to me in the front of the class and I watched as she said, "Hello, my name is Bay and this is my... sister, Daphne." It had not dawned on me to introduce us as sisters. I also didn't think that she would do all the work for me. She tapped me on the arm and pointed at the teacher to tell me he was saying something. "Wouldn't she like to introduce herself?" Now I was scared. I had realized that one of the football players, the one with the mohawk, was in this class. "She's a little shy and doesn't talk much, especially when she doesn't know anybody," Bay replied. I was so thankful for her response that I could have cried I decided against that.

About halfway through that first, terrifying class, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that it was a message from Emmett. I decided I could get away with looking at it. The topic they were studying at the moment was one I had learned a long time ago, just from watching grandma. I opened the message and smiled a little. **Hey, how is your first day going? I miss you so much already. Classes just aren't the same without you.**

Bay POV

"Miss Vasquez, are you paying attention? Miss Vasquez please put the phone away." It took me a minute to realize that Mr. Schuester was talking to Daphne. Shot, there went our plan. "Daphne, can I please see you in the hall for a moment." I couldn't let that happen. Not on her first full day at a hearing school. "Mr. Schuester, can I come too?" He looked confused at my question but nodded his head. I tapped Daphne on the arm. "We have to go out to the hallway," I told her, barely making any sound so no one would notice. I knew that as long as I mouthed the words, it would work. She nodded. We took the walk of shame past the other students to get to the door. Mr. Schuester looked very angry. "Miss Vasquez, I know you are a new student here, but that does not exempt you from the rules. I don't know what the policy was in your old school, but I'm sure that you weren't allowed to have cell phones out during class there either." The look on Daphne's face told me he was talking too fast. To him it probably just looked like she was upset about being caught. I raised my hands to start signing. Daphne grabbed my hands and pushed them back to my sides. She gave me a look, saying please don't. Mr. Schuester had continued to talk during our exchange and realized that neither one of us was paying attention to what he was saying. He relented, "Fine, you can get off the hook this one time, but if I catch you with your phone again, I will have to give you detention." He was about to walk back into the classroom when Daphne looked up and down the hallway. Apparently she saw no one there. She broke down and started crying, not loud but enough to grab his attention. I realized she wasn't doing it on purpose. I was surprised, Daphne was always so happy. She was the optimistic one. Mr. Schuester seemed conflicted, he wanted to help, but he didn't want to get in trouble for touching a student. He settled on going inside quickly, giving some sort of assignment to the class, and bringing out his chair. He sat Daphne down in the chair and kneeled down to her level. I sat on the floor next to him.

Daphne POV

It was a very awkward situation. I could barely see because I was crying so much, which basically meant I had no way to know what was going on. The teacher said something. I saw Bay make the sign for "who" and then mimed texting. It wasn't a perfect way to communicate, but it worked. I anwered, "Emmett."

Bay POV

Of course the one person who would text her during the school day would be Emmett. They probably did it all the time at Carlton. Mr. Schuester asked me who Emmett was. I told him Emmett was Daphne's best friend. Mr. Schuester seemed to be pretty chill now that he wasn't trying to settle anyone down. I felt like I could confide in him. Daphne seemed to feel the same way. She looked up and asked him if he could keep a secret. I had no idea where she was going with this. He nodded his head. Next thing I knew I was telling him the truth. The whole story of our lives. I left our one small detail. I didn't tell him Daphne was deaf. I would leave that for her to tell, if she wanted to. I'm pretty sure he realized it, though. At the very least, he realized that something was very different about her.


	3. Glee?

AN: Standard claim about Glee and SAB. I want to thank my friend Steph (Ronnie), for helping me get this chapter started. And of course thanks to the three most awesome people on : OmgitsDomo, TartieLover101, and Hollywood Girl. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I had a really hard time writing it.

* * *

><p>Bay POV<p>

We walked back into Spanish after Daphne had calmed down. Mr. Schuester gave us the worksheet that the rest of the class had been working on. With Daphne's understanding of basic Spanish, we were able to quickly catch up.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Lunch didn't go over too well though, mostly because there was no one for us to sit with. I was way too classy to eat my lunch in the bathroom, so we found ourselves choosing to eat lunch with our favorite teacher so far. There was one other kid in his room, although I'm pretty sure he was there lunch detention. He kept calling Mr. Schuester Mr. Schue. At first I thought that seemed kinda rude, but the teacher seemed used to the nickname. I finally gave in and asked what his name was. He told me his name was Puck, like a hockey puck, I thought. Then some random lady walked in, yelled at Mr. Schuester about some kids in the hallway. Then she said some really mean things to Puck. She looked at me and Daphne and decided to leave us alone after saying something about us being freaks for wanting to come to McKinley High. She wasn't the first one to tell us that, and I really wish people would stop assuming that we wanted to be here.

The end of the school day caught us off guard by how quickly it came. We went outside to wait for mom to pick us up. There was no one that this girl was taking the bus. It seemed that the entire study body was gone within minutes of the final bell ringing. Ten minutes later, there was still no sign of mom. I checked my phone to see what time it was. I had forgotten that my phone was on silent. I had one new message from mom: **Dad and I are still trying to figure out which location we want to use. Regina is still at the bank. Toby will pick you girls up, but he has some sort of practice at school, and his school isn't exactly close. Why don't you see what clubs there are and try to make some friends?**

I groaned. I knew she was trying to be helpful to everyone at once, but it was kinda frustrating. I showed Daphne the text. "You wanna go back inside, we can look around and try to learn where all our classes are on our own," she asked. I decided she had a point so we went back into school. Just as we were passing the bathrooms from earlier that morning, the peppy girl walked out.

"You guys are still here? Do you need help finding your way outside?" She asked. Man, she could be annoying. "No, we have to wait for our ride so we thought we would look around." I tried to go slow enough so that Daphne could follow at least half of the conversation. "Why don't you come with me. I want to show you something," she looked really pleased with herself. Then she grabbed my left wrist and Daphne's right and steered us off in a direction we didn't know.

Daphne POV

I had no idea what was going on. The brunette appeared out of nowhere and talked to Bay for a little while. Then she grabbed our wrists and pulled us towards an unknown destination. I looked at Bay. I was really uncomfortable with our current situation. I didn't know where we were in the school, and I couldn't sign when the girl was holding my wrist. Bay looked at me. I mouthed, "Where are we going?" She simply replied with a shrug. I felt my phone vibrate, I had another text from Emmett. There was no way I could get in trouble this time, school was over.** Why didn't you answer me before? Did you get in trouble? How was your first day? **I couldn't text him back right now, the brunette would probably get all defensive about how I wasn't paying attention to her or something.

She let go of my wrist to open the door and usher us into a room. We walked inside. There was about a dozen kids sitting in chairs on the other side of the room, and a kid in a wheelchair. The girl turned around and said something along the lines of "Welcome to Glee Club." I looked around the room. Mr. Schue(ster) was leaning against a piano. He had clearly been in the middle of saying something. He looked surprised to see us there. That was strange considering I hadn't said much in front of him, and Bay hadn't told him I was deaf. Maybe he just wasn't used to new kids joining the club on the first day of school. I hoped it was the latter. He decided to introduce us to the other kids that were there. We already knew Puck from the Slushy this morning and lunch. The girl who had dragged us here was Rachel. The kid in the wheelchair was Artie. The girl next to him was Tina. Behind her was a boy named Mike. The black girl was Mercedes and the boy next to her was Kurt. The three girls in cheer-leading uniforms were Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. The boy next to Puck was Finn. The other kid has Matt.

As soon as everyone settled down, Bay tapped my arm to tell me that someone was talking. Kurt (he was one of the few whose name I remembered) was saying, "We all auditioned, Mr. Schue, its not fair to all of us if they don't audition too." "I have to agree with him," Artie said. I wish someone would say what we had to audition for or how we were supposed to do that. I looked at Mr. Schue. I must have looked really confused because he said, "Glee club is another name for show choir. We sing. I'm guessing your old school didn't have one." I laughed. I could not see Carlton having a show choir, and Buckner, well people didn't pay that kind of money so their kids could sing. I looked at Bay. She looked just as scared as I did. I had taken singing lessons as a kid, but I have no way to know how good I was. Bay asked if we could have a night to think about our songs. I knew she was just trying to be polite.

I felt my phone vibrate. Toby. **Where are you guys, I've been waiting for like ten minutes?** I replied that we'd be right out. I showed Bay the text and she asked for directions to get out of the school. On the way home, I asked Toby if I could use his room when we got home. He asked what was wrong with mine and I made up something one the spot. "Everybody using as storage right now." Well, it was half true. We still hadn't finished unpacking, but in a rush to move on with life, all the boxes had been put in my spare room since I wasn't using it yet. The only reason I wanted to use Toby's room was so nobody would hear me and I could lock everybody. I texted Emmett most of the way home.

Dinner went exactly how we expected it to go. Everybody wanted to know how school went. I was glad to see something new though. I expected mom and grandma to sign, but the Kennish's (including Toby) signed what they could. That really made my day. I'd been having a pretty bad day before that. But I was glad to see everybody trying so hard. It was funny actually. The adults didn't seem to argue as much since they didn't know how to. And they had finally given up on trying to make me get a Cochlear. That argument had gotten old really fast. Bay and I cleaned up the table.

When we went upstairs to do our homework, Bay asked me if I wanted to do Glee Club. I told her I would if she wanted to do it. She seemed to feel bad, but she had gotten used to the fact that I liked music too. I had just finished my work when Toby came in. "You can use my room now if you still want to." I signed back a quick thanks as I ran out of the room. I had to practice the song. I didn't want to sound stupid in front of all those kids who might become my friends. I especially didn't want to put Artie down, he was the one kid who would understand being so different from the rest of the world.

I soon realized that I left my phone upstairs. I had no way to tell what time it was and since I was in Toby's room, no one had a way to tell me it was getting late. I went and sat on the floor with my back on the door while I continued to practice my song. I'm pretty sure Bay was the only one who knew what I was doing in Toby's room. The door was soundproofed too, so nobody would know. After some time, I felt the door vibrate a couple of times. I found that very odd and then realized that someone must be knocking on the door, thinking it was still Toby in here. I turned around and opened the door. "Toby is upstairs in his room." Then I realized it was mom. She wouldn't be looking for Toby. She must have been knocking, hoping I would see or feel the door vibrating. She held out my phone. I had a lot of missed messages. I realized she had been worried about me. I looked at the time, 10 on a school night. I quickly apologized and ran upstairs to take a shower before bed.

Bay POV

Regina ran into my room, while I was painting and practicing my song for tomorrow. I immediately stopped singing. If they knew I was trying out for Glee Club, they would realize Daphne was too. Toby would make fun of us and the adults would probably be mad. "Do you know where Daphne is?" She asked. She looked a little out of breath. "Yeah, she is in Toby's room. She needed to do something in there." "Well she isn't answering her phone. I'll go look in there. Thanks. You might want to go get ready for bed, it's getting late for a school night." "Alright," I said as I went upstairs to take a shower. Wow, I thought, considering that she has to talk slow all the time for her best friend and daughter, she can talk really fast. I looked down the hallway. It looked kinda funny. She was knocking really hard on the door. It looked like she was trying to punch through the door. She wasn't saying anything, which of course made it funnier to watch. I ran off before I started laughing on the spot.

The next day was pretty uneventful. It was a nice day so I drove. Daphne and I had made an agreement that unless it got too expensive we would take the thing if it was nice out, and if it was raining or cold or something we would take Daphne's car. Everything was totally normal, and nobody Slushied us. We got a couple of oral assignments. I could tell that that made Daphne a little upset. She had never had to give an oral report before. And so far our plan had worked, people just thought she was really shy. We were both pretty anxious for Glee Club. I don't think Daphne thought that I really wanted to do it. But music is another form of self-expression, just like art. I had taken piano when I was little. The only reason I stopped was because mom pulled me out after Regina had helped me get a drink at the recital. Mom had been totally fine with me sticking to art, and bought me a lot of my supplies until I was old enough for an allowance.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it, please review. Up next, the girls audition for Glee Club, but can things ever work out for them?<p> 


	4. Auditions and more

AN: So, in a previous chapter, I said something about sticking to cannon pairings. Well, I don't want to say I lied but I definitely changed my mind when I came up with the audition songs. Right now I'm just going to say Emmett is not dating anybody. I just happened to notice that there was no interaction between Emmett and Bay, but Emmett kept texting Daphne. I do not own Glee or SAB. I also do not own the lyrics for the auditions. I'm pretty sure I CAN take credit for Daphne's audition since I wrote it. Sorry it took me so long to post. I've had this chapter written in my head for like a month now, I just haven't had the time to sit down and write it. I hope you like it, now on with the story.

* * *

><p>Daphne POV<p>

Oral reports? Great, just what I needed. They were sure to make me the laughing stock of the school. Oh well, right now I needed to focus on my song. School was over, and Bay and I were on our way to audition for Glee Club. We were almost there when Mr. Schue stopped us and said he wanted to talk to us first. He asked one of the kids going by to let everyone know he was going to be a few minutes late.

Bay POV

"Are you sure you want to join Glee? It will make you both outcasts at the school," Mr. Schue told us.

"Mr. Schue, with all due respect, we are new students, we are already outcasts," I replied.

"Ok. I just want to make sure you are comfortable with your decision. There is something off about Daphne that I just can't place. I don't want to make her feel bad if nobody likes her singing."

"I'll be fine," Daphne spoke up. I was surprised that she had followed the conversation for so long.

"Let's go audition," I tried to be optimistic. I could tell Daphne was really nervous about Glee.

Daphne POV

My stomach was doing back flips as I walked into the choir room. Everybody was looking at me. I asked Bay to sit in the front row so I could use her as part of my audition. She was confused since she didn't know what song I was doing, but she decided to do whatever it would take to help my song go better. Mr. Schue told me to start whenever I was ready. I gave the music sheet I had written to the guy sitting at the piano. He looked at it for a minute and then nodded. I looked around the room and started singing.

_I am not a child now._

_I can take care of myself._

_I musn't let them down now._

_Musn't let them see me cry._ I was getting really choked up and pleaded to Bay not to let them see me cry. She understood now how I wanted her to help. I needed someone to play off of.

_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna want to make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin on the other side_

_It's the climb, yeah_

_The struggles I'm facing,_

_The chances I'm taking,_

_Sometimes might knock me down_

_But no, I'm not breaking_

_I try and try_

_To understand the distance in between,_

_The love I feel,_

_The things I fear,_

_And every single dream._

_I can finally see it._

_Now I have to believe,_

_These are the moments, that_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

_Just gotta keep going_

_And I, I got to be strong,_

_Just keep pushing on._

_So, I'll try cause I finally believe_

_I'll try cause I can see what you see_

_I'll try, I'll try_

_I will try, I'll try to fly._

Everyone was clapping. I couldn't tell if they were being polite or I had actually been that good. That's when I saw Bay. She was absolutely beaming. Then she did something that really surprised me. She stood up. Next thing I knew I was getting a standing ovation from everyone except Artie. I was so happy. Bay pointed to Mr. Schue. I turned around in time to see him say that I was a part of the Glee Club. I went and sat down so I could see Bay's audition.

Bay POV

I didn't know how I was going to follow Daphne's act. She was so amazing. I hadn't expected her to be _that_ good. I remembered that to everyone else, they had just heard a very good singer. They had no idea what she had had to overcome to sing that well. I went over and sat behind the piano. My song would mean so much more if Daphne could hear it, but I would just have to deal with that. I looked at Daphne and started my song.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
>He could be that boy<br>But I'm not that girl_

Don't dream too far  
>Don't lose sight of who you are<br>Don't remember that rush of joy  
>He could be that boy<br>I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
>To the land of what-might-have-been<br>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
>When reality sets back in<p>

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
>She who's winsome, she wins him<p>

_Gold hair with a gentle curl  
>That's the girl he chose<br>And Heaven knows  
>I'm not that girl<em>

Don't wish, don't start  
>Wishing only wounds the heart<br>I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
>There's a girl I know<br>He loves her so  
>I'm not that girl<p>

I finished my song and looked up. I was practically crying so I couldn't see too well, but I could tell I was in. I think playing it myself on the piano had been the topper. After that, we sang warm-ups for a little while and then it was time to go. Most of us had a lot of homework. Daphne and I were both so excited but we wouldn't tell our parents quite yet about this club. Let them think we had joined the Spanish club or something.

Daphne POV

I couldn't believe we were both in. That was really surprising. I hadn't expected to be accepted. I texted Emmett the minute we got to the car. After making him understand that it was something that I really wanted to do, he decided that he was excited for us. He agreed that we shouldn't tell our parents about this yet.

By the time we got home, it was time for dinner. They all asked how our day went. We grumbled about how it was okay and how it was slightly better than yesterday. Then it was Toby's turn. He said that he had tried out for a group at his school called the Warbler's today. We asked him what that was and he told us it was an a cappella show choir. Bay started laughing. I held in the urge to giggle. Toby shot daggers at us with his eyes. Bay realized herr mistake and said that she found it funny that he was going to sing show tunes. She also made a joke refering to the point that she had never seen him sing without strumming his guitar.

Bay POV

Dinner could have gone a lot smoother. I'm pretty sure Toby almost figured out what was going on. Daphne texted Emmett the whole time we were doing homework. She really had no clue how much Emmett liked her. It really hurt that we had this whole little love triangle going on and Daphne had no idea that it existed. If only she had heard my song. After finishing our homework, I helped Daphne start coming up with ideas for the oral report we had to write for English.

Toby POV

Both of my sisters were laughing at me. What was going on tonight? They were both acting really strange. I was determined to figure out what was going on. I hoped it was because of something that had happened at school. If anybody was bullying Daphne, well... yeah, I'm not gonna finish that sentence. And if somebody was hurting Bay, well, I think Bay could handle herself in a fight, but I would want to be right there if she needed. I really wished I was going to their school. I had no complaints about Dalton, but I couldn't look out for my sisters when we weren't in the same school. I felt so neglected. Nobody had asked my opionin about moving. On top of that, nobody had asked me how I felt about going to an all boy's school. It could be really awkward at times, like when I found out that my new best friend, Blaine, is gay. That wasn't the awkward part. It got awkward when someone told me he was only being my friend because he had a crush on me. His friends confirmed that this was not true, and I got to find out what happens when you break the no tolerance law at Dalton. It was so different from Buckner. At Buckner, someone would have just ignored all of it. I was really excited about the Warbler's and really hoped that I would get in. I went to bed with my thoughts in turmoil.

* * *

><p>AN: I realized I forgot to thank all of you who have left comments, keep them coming. I only have enough ideas for one more chapter and I really want to continue the story myself. Also, if you want to keep your ideas a secret you can pm me. Please let the story continue.<p> 


	5. Behind the Mask Phantom and culture

AN: I am so sorry to all of you who have so patiently waited for this chapter. A lot has been happening in my life. Plus I got a new computer, so I had to find the time to search for the file to transfer it over. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Also I do not own Glee or SAB.

* * *

><p>Daphne POV<p>

The next day went well enough until Mr. Schue had students write a couple of sentences using only Spanish. That wouldn't have been too bad, until he read my sentences and asked if I had ever taken Spanish before. I shook my head no, and gave him a look that clearly asked why. He stated that my vocabulary was better than any of the other students that he taught. I wrote on the bottom of the page in Spanish that my grandmother was Puerto Rican and liked to speak Spanish when she was upset. He asked me to read a couple of my sentences to the class, except the look on his face said he wasn't asking. I nodded yes reluctantly. I watched as some of the other kids struggled to read their sentences. Mr. Schue called me to the front of the room. As I stood up to go read, Bay ever so slightly brushed her hand on my sleeve. She asked me if I was sure I wanted to do this. I nodded and proceeded towards the front of the room. I read my sentences without looking at my paper and slowly gained confidence as I realized no one except the teacher understood me, and that the others thought I sounded really Spanish with my "accent". The rest of the day wasn't too bad. Some of the kids in our lunch were from glee and they saved us seats at their table. I just ate my food and stared at my plate. I felt guilty for making Bay do all the work, but I didn't want to let my new friends down, and right now they were practically worshiping me. When we got to glee, Bay and I took seats on the side, waiting for further instruction. Apparently, we would not be getting any special treatment though, because Mr. Schue simply wrote "rewrite duets to be same sex duets" on the white board and then sat down as if expecting something. Rachel jumped up, faced the rest of us and said something about her hoping this day would come.

Bay POV

I watched, mortified, as Rachel walked towards Daphne and I. She leaned over and whispered in Daphne's ear that she would just have to sing a couple of lines from a duet in Phantom of the Opera. I was about to say something to Daphne, but she was already being pulled from her chair with the lyrics being shoved at her face. I didn't have to see her face, I knew her pretty well at this point. I knew she was ready to walk away from everything she was good at. I didn't want to give away the secret, so I stayed silent and waited for the coming fireworks.

Rachel POV

I couldn't understand the look on the redhead's faced. She looked like she had no idea what she was about to do. That was strange considering the lyrics were in her hand, and I had told her exactly what to do. Oh, well. I'm sure the truth about this girl who is quieter than Tina will come out soon enough. It was almost funny how fitting the song was. And so I began to sing:

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

There was a small break in the lyrics and I looked at the girl, indicating that it was her turn. I was surprised to see how closely she was watching me. Maybe she was one of those creeps, like Jacob Ben-Israel.

Daphne POV

I knew it was my turn to start singing. I could tell by everything from the girl's look, right down to her stance. Not to mention the fact that I could see in her eyes that she wanted to sing the whole song by herself. She would probably get her wish. She had no idea what she had done, at least I don't think she did. If she knew, this was a really big joke that was meant to expose everything about me. I looked down at the lyrics and tried to go off the notes the girl had seemed to sing.

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears...

I stole a glance at Rachel. The look on her face told me I had not done as well as she had hoped I would. I felt horrible. I had let her down. Not only that, I had probably let Artie down too. I didn't want to be in the room anymore. I ran for the door, I didn't want to go anywhere. I just had to leave the choir room. I found the door blocked by Bay. I looked at the other door to see Mr. Schue casually leaning against. He didn't seem to want to keep me in, but I figured he wouldn't understand. I took my chances and hoped I could catch Bay off guard. I shoved her a few feet, opened the door and ran for the nearest bathroom. I didn't care what the consequences were anymore. I could just see through my tears that someone was trying to open the stall door. I opened it without thinking. It was Bay. I figured she would be mad at me for pushing her. Instead, she signed to me that she understood and then opened her arms and hugged me. She just held me and let me get out all my anger at Rachel. I'm sure Bay could only understand half of what I was saying since I was crying pretty hard. I knew she fully understood though because when she dropped her arms, it was only briefly. Then she started to sign again. Wow, I hadn't noticed how much better she had gotten at signing. She told me someone was coming in.

Bay POV

I felt so bad for Daphne. Rachel had made such a fool of her. I heard somebody pick up where Daphne had left off, and I had to admit, they were pretty good. I looked at who was entering the bathroom. I saw in the mirror that it was Rachel. The anger was already steaming out of my ears, and like any good sibling, I gently pushed her into the stall and out of harms way.

"Oh my goodness, Daphne, I am soo sorry." Rachel pleaded over and over.

"Just go away. She's not going to listen to you right now anyway. Leave us alone so I can calm my sister down. I don't know how your home life is, but in our home, we are the only ones who understand each other." Looking at the mortified look on her face I added, "It doesn't mean what you think. Just go back to choir room and I will talk with Daphne. If all goes well, you will understand soon enough." Rachel left the bathroom without another word. I turned Daphne around, and we decided to trust them all with our secrets.

Daphne POV

I really didn't want to face anybody in the room. If it had been up to me, I would have gone to the gym to shoot some hoops or run home. I wanted to be as far away from this situation as possible. I didn't want to run from my problems, but I was scared, to be honest with myself. So I reluctantly followed Bay back to the classroom. I could feel all eyes on us. I was trembling. Anything I said would be totally unintelligible. I looked at Bay. She was watching the other kids. I pulled a little on her sleeve.

Bay POV

Everybody was staring at us. They all expected an explanation, but it wasn't mine to give. I could only start the conversation. "Guys, we apologize for earlier. My sister is really shy and self-conscious. She practiced her audition song for hours, she wouldn't even let me hear. Rachel put her on the spot before, and she got scared." "Bay, don't you think it would be better if Daphne gave her own apology," Mr. Schue asked. "She will. I know she will, but first you all have to make a promise. This is not my idea, or Daphne's. Our parents and brother want you to make this promise. You cannot judge Daphne, or make fun of her, and you must help protect her from the bullies. She has attended a very different type of school in the past. Her last experience with public school was third grade bullies, who made her scared to go to school. And the two of us want you to promise not to think of her any differently." I pointed at Daphne indicating it was her turn, and gave her an encouraging smile. "My name is Daphne Paloma Vasquez, and I am deaf." I was kinda glad to see that everyone was watching her hands, instead of her face. I took it as a sign that they were going to try to help. Then Tina seemed to realize why I had been so impressed with Daphne's singing, and started a standing ovation for Daphne. But Daphne wasn't done talking. "I know this seems crazy, but despite being a new student, I have felt all week, like I fit in. Nobody here except Bay could easily talk to me, but none of you managed to realize what was different about me. The teachers haven't been treating me special, and sometimes I wish they would, but I appreciate being treated just like everyone else. I don't know how to ask this of all of you, but can you not tell anyone that's not in this room. I'm not ashamed to be deaf, but I don't necessarily like the special treatment that seems to automatically come from being deaf."

* * *

><p>Please review and PM me with ideas.<p> 


End file.
